Ninjago: A New Approach
by pinkscarlet08
Summary: Three girls find a portal into Ninjago, unfortunatly they come at the same time werewolves are out seeking a "Perfect Girl". Can the ninja save Nya and their new friends? (Takes place between seasons 2 & 3) (New episode as often as possible)
1. Episode 1: New World, New Enemies

Ninjago: A New Approach

Episode 1: New World, New Enemies.

(In Ashton's backyard)

Lauren: Toss the ball to me!  
Abby: I got you! *tosses ball to Lauren*  
*Ball misses and rolls towards Ashton, who is distracted on her phone*  
Lauren: Ashton! Can you grab the ball?  
Ashton: Huh? What ball?  
*Ball rolls past Ashton into the woods*  
Ashton: Oh, THAT ball! Sure, I'll get it!  
*Stands up and walks in the woods*  
Lauren: I bet she won't find it… *laughs*  
Abby: You're on!  
Ashton: *voice* Hey guys! Come here!  
*Lauren and Abby shrug and follow Ashton in the woods*  
Abby: You found the ball?  
Ashton: No… but I did find THIS! *points to a bunch of trees fallen in an octagon shape*  
Lauren: Ok. And?  
Ashton: I just thought it was cool!  
Abby: Sure. I guess. Now we can just-  
Ashton: Wait! Look at this! *sticks hand through middle of the trees and it disappears*  
Lauren: Woah! Did you just…?  
Ashton: Mhm!  
Abby: Let me try! *sticks hand through, then her head, then walks into it*  
Ashton: No wait! We probably shouldn't-  
Lauren: And… she's gone.  
Ashton: We should go get her, shouldn't we?  
Lauren: That sounds like a good idea!  
*Both nod and walk into portal together*

(Ninjago City)

Lauren: *looks down at her hand* Ahh! My hand! It's… it's… it's…  
Ashton: *looks at Lauren and screams*  
Lauren: *starts to look at Ashton* What-… AHHH!  
Ashton: We're… We're… We're…  
Both: LEGOS!  
Lauren: Ok! Stay calm! We know where our portal is, so we can go back at any time! Let's just find Abby and get out of here!  
Ashton: Agreed! I'll go this way, you go that way!  
Lauren: Sounds good!  
*Both walk in opposite directions*

(In the middle of the street)

Voice: Look out!  
Ashton: Huh? *ducks and sees a motorcycle fly over her with a ninja in blue riding it and one in red running behind*  
Kai: Ugh! Jay! Sorry, he's a little *officially looks at Ashton* clumsy… *smiles*  
Ashton: *giggles* I can see that!  
Kai: So… uh… I've never seen you around this part of town… haha. What… uh… what brings you here?  
Ashton: Oh, I guess I'm new! Just looking for a friend of mine.  
Kai: You're new!? Do you have a place to stay!?  
Ashton: No actually. I just-  
Kai: PERFECT! I mean, uh, it's not perfect that you don't live anywhere, just perfect cause you can come stay at mine and my friends' place for a while!  
Ashton: Thanks, but I actually have-  
Kai: Alright! Our place is just that way! I have to find my friend. So, uh, see you later? *runs off*  
Ashton: Uh… bye?

(Ninja headquarters {The bounty})

*Kai's running around fixing everything*  
Sensei: Ah! I see someone here finally understands chores!  
Lloyd: Hey! I was in charge of chores last week and I didn't get a compliment!  
Jay: I know that look! Kai's not doing this for US, he's doing this for a girl!  
Lloyd: Huh?  
Zane: Kai is making everything look perfect for a girl he wants to impress!  
Cole: Nice work Romeo! *laughs*  
*Knock at the door*  
Kai: She's here already!?  
*Nya walks in*  
Kai: Awww, dang it!  
Nya: Wow, you always make me feel SO welcome here brother!  
Kai: Sorry, I'm just-  
Jay: NYA! *runs up to Nya* He's expecting a girl!  
*Everyone laughs and then the door knocks again*  
Kai: *Runs to open the door and sees Ashton and smiles* Hey! This is my place! And those are my friends and sister! *points everybody out*  
Ashton: I actually brought some friends too, you know!  
Cole: That's Kai's Juliet!? Haha! *singing* Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is- *sees Lauren walk in and automatically stops and drops his jaw*  
Ashton: This is Lauren and Abby!  
Jay: *still talking to Nya but looks over at Ashton and smiles* I call dibs!  
*Nya and Kai both angrily look at Jay*  
Jay: What!?  
Lloyd: *walks over to Abby* Hey, you haven't had much attention. So, I'm Lloyd! *does spinjitzu into green ninja outfit* The green ninja! *does spinjitzu again into golden ninja outfit* And the golden ninja!  
Kai: *mumbling* Show off…  
Abby: *giggles* I'm Abby! The, uh, non-ninja!  
*Abby and Lloyd both laugh*  
Zane: I do not get the joke… how is that funny?  
Lloyd: It's just funny, ok!?  
Kai: *to Ashton* So, would you like a tour?  
Lauren: No, I think we're g-  
Ashton: Sure!  
Abby: But Ashton, we-  
Ashton: You guys don't have to go.  
Cole: If it helps, I'll join the tour! *winks at Lauren*  
Lauren: *smiles and rolls eyes* Ok, fine!  
Kai: No! But- ugh!  
Lloyd: Can I come?  
Jay: Me too!  
Zane: I would like to join!  
Abby: Well, if I don't go I'd be left out huh?  
Lloyd: Yeah, come on and join us! *grabs Abby's hand and pulls her over*  
*Abby and Lloyd look down and realize they were still holding hands, blush, and let go*

(Bedroom)

Cole: And THIS is our bedroom!  
Lauren: Are WE going to stay in here?  
Nya: No, you're going to stay with me!  
Jay: Wait! Where's Kai!?  
Abby: Ashton's gone too…  
Lloyd: Of course. Sorry guys, we'll have to pause the tour for a second.

(On deck)

Kai: *smiling* Isn't this the best spot?  
Ashton: Yeah! Especially cause of the sunset. I love the colors!  
Kai: Well, if you like shades of red, check this out! *does spinjitzu*  
*Everyone else comes out and Cole grabs Kai*  
Cole: Sorry to interrupt, but you know we're supposed to be giving a tour, right?  
Kai: Yeah, I just, uh, couldn't find you guys! You kinda disappeared… haha!  
Jay: *looks between Kai and Ashton* HEY! I called dibs!  
*Nya slaps Jay*  
Jay: I meant dibs on the deck… haha!  
Nya: Yeah… Right…  
Abby: Well, this isn't awkward at all…  
Zane: Kai, why not stick around with all of us?  
Kai: *sighs then looks at Ashton* I'll be right back. *brings the other ninja inside*  
Lauren: Wow! The red one really has the hots for Ashton!  
Ashton: His name is Kai! I mean, uh, what…? I don't see it… the red one is just, red? Haha.  
Abby: Mhm…  
Ashton: Hey! Lloyd clearly likes Abby! And Cole likes Lauren!  
Lauren: They don't LIKE us! They just want to get to know us.  
Ashton: Whatever you want to believe…  
Abby: What about Zane and Jay?  
Ashton: I don't know… Jay has Nya though.  
Lauren: Two girls, one heart!  
Ashton: Huh?  
Lauren: He clearly likes you AND Nya!  
Abby: Wow, that's just wrong!  
Lauren: I don't get it cause we JUST met them! Now they're all head over heals!  
Abby: Especially Kai!  
*Lauren and Abby laugh*  
Ashton: You guys are so hard on him! He's just showing me around. Nothing big!  
Lauren: Oh honey… it's more than that… it IS big!

(Kitchen)

Kai: Is it THAT hard to give us space?  
Lloyd: Kai, knowing you… you NEED someone else there to watch after you guys.  
Kai: *quickly stands up* I do NOT!  
Cole: Come on Kai! You can't doze off cause of this girl.  
Zane: Indeed. You should focus on the needs of others! Not yourself.  
Kai: Technically, I am!  
Jay: How!?  
Kai: I'm focused on Ashton's needs! Cause SHE need ME!  
Lloyd: She never said that.  
Cole: Kai, you just need to calm d- *The girls walk in* Hey! Lauren! What's up!? I made dinner and you can sit here by me! *sits Lauren beside him and a lit candle is in between them*  
Ashton: *whispering to Lauren* Yep… just wants to get to know you… *laughs*  
Cole: Here! Try this! *hands bowl to Lauren*  
Lauren: What is it…?  
Lloyd: I wouldn't eat that if I were you!  
Cole: HEY!  
Zane: Here, try this. I feel you will be more delighted with it. *hands a different bowl to Lauren*  
Lauren: Uh…  
Cole: Back off tin-can!  
Jay: You can't blame him Cole. No one likes your cooking.  
*Everyone but the three girls laugh*  
Abby: Ok, we'll just go find another place to eat. So…-  
Cole: Good idea! We can split up and go to different restaurants to show you guys!  
Kai: Yeah! I know this really good-  
Abby: I meant alone… as in just Ashton, Lauren, and me!  
*Ninja all sigh*  
Nya: Can I come?  
Abby: Sure!  
Nya: Great! I already know where we should go! Follow me.  
*Girls all walk out*  
Jay: Ugh! Way to go guys! You scared off our females! I blame Cole!  
Cole: ME!? Zane's the one who made it awkward offering Lauren HIS food too!  
Zane: Lloyd participated in that as well.  
Lloyd: Leave me out of this! Kai's the one who ran off with Ashton starting the awkwardness in the first place!  
Kai: What!? It was going perfectly until you guys all showed up! Jay's the one who said something last before they all decided to leave!  
Jay: Uh, which you ALL laughed at!  
Sensei: *walks in and sighs* Enough!  
Ninja: Yes Sensei.

(Nice restaurant)

Lauren: WOW! This is SO much nicer than your bounty!  
Ashton: Except there are no beds to sleep on!  
*Everyone but Abby laughs. They turn around and see Abby laying on one of the booth couches*  
Abby: I wouldn't bet on that!  
*All laugh again*  
Nya: Table for four please!  
Ashton: So, there's nothing spicy here… right?  
Nya: If you don't like spicy, why are you with my brother?  
Ashton: First of all, I'm not "with" him! Second, hot and spicy are two different things!  
Lauren: Yeah yeah yeah… so, what're we eating?  
Nya: Whatever is on your mind!  
Abby: Huh?  
Nya: You'll see!

(In bounty by the bridge)

Kai: "Kai's the one who ran off with Ashton starting the awkwardness in the first place" Oh yeah!? Well, at least I'm closer to her than you are to Addie! Or whatever her name is! I'll show them! Underestimating me-  
*Bridge starts beeping*  
Kai: Huh? *looks at map* Oh no… EVERYONE! COME QUICK!  
Lloyd: *running in* What is it!?  
Cole: Do we get to fight!?  
Jay: This can't be good…  
Zane: I sense the trouble too…  
Kai: Look! Trouble has been spotted at The Waterway Star!  
Cole: That's where Lauren is!  
*Everyone angrily looks at Cole*  
Cole: What? I meant the others too! They were implied…  
Lloyd: Whatever. We just have to find out what this is…

(Restaurant)

Nya: See! The waiters here are robots. They can read your minds and know what you want to eat.  
*Robot reads Lauren's mind and then chicken pops out of its body and hands it to Lauren*  
Lauren: Wow! That's-that's incredible!  
Ashton: MY TURN!  
*Robot hands ice cream to Ashton*  
Nya: Ice cream for dinner?  
Ashton: *eating ice cream* Don't judge me!  
Abby: I think I'm next!  
*Robot starts to scan Abby, then pauses and its eyes turn red*  
Abby: Uh, what's going on?  
Lauren: Nya, please tell me that means they're about to put on entertainment.  
Nya: I've never seen this before…  
Ashton: I think WE are its entertainment! RUN!  
*Girls all try to run out but door locks. Wolfs come in, one turns into a werewolf and starts to hover over the girls*  
Werewolf: Our master will be happy to see you!  
Abby: I thought werewolves were supposed to be hot…!  
*Window on roof breaks and ninja fall through*  
Abby: LLOYD!  
Nya: JAY!  
Ashton: KAI!  
Lauren: COLE!  
*Sensei follows after*  
Girls: SENSEI!  
Zane: What am I? Invisible?  
Lauren: *smiling* Sorry! Hey Zane!  
*Zane smiles and Cole gives him a death stare that he doesn't see*  
Werewolf: Aww! A love fest! I'll be happy to ruin it! By taking *grabs four girls* THESE four to Master Kurt!  
Sensei: *under breath, gasping* Master Kurt!?  
Kai: Oh no you won't! FIRE! *blasts fire onto werewolf*  
*Werewolf laughs and the wolves pile onto Kai*  
Werewolf: Any other volunteers to try to stop me!?  
Lloyd: LET. THEM. GO!  
Werewolf: Aww, now why would I listen to you!?  
Lloyd: Because I can do THIS! *uses golden powers onto werewolf who hesitates for a second*  
Werewolf: Let's go boys! We'll finish this later!  
*Werewolf and other wolves run out of restaurant. The were wolf still carrying the girls*  
Jay: No! They took Nya!  
Cole: Yeah, they took everyone else too, small mind!  
Lloyd: Uncle, do you know where they went?  
Sensei: That was Conan… Second in command for the werewolves. I'm afraid I haven't been there in years, and they move locations every other year.  
Kai: But they took my sister and my girlfriend!  
Zane: Your girlfriend?  
Kai: Not the right time for smart remarks Zane! Ugh…  
Sensei: I feel like the girls can handle themselves! We will look for them tomorrow. My feet are tired.  
Cole: But Sensei-  
Sensei: No buts! We shall rest up to prepare.  
Jay: WHAT!? They have Nya and you just want to REST!? Is this a joke to you!?  
*Sensei turns to Jay with a defensive look*  
Lloyd: Sensei, Jay's right! We shouldn't just wait and expect something to happen.  
Sensei: In order to win, we need-  
Cole: Yeah… we need patience. Let's just go guys…


	2. Episode 2: Brides-to-Be

Episode 2: Brides-to-Be

(The Bridge)

Kai: Sensei. I can't wait much longer! When will we be there?  
Sensei: It is hard to tell. The bridge can only indicate werewolves on a full moon, and it's almost morning…  
*Jay walks in still in pajamas and smiling*  
Kai: *looks at Jay* What's wrong with you!? Why are you so happy!?  
Jay: Cause I know we can save them! We always d- *looks at Kai and sees his eyes are drooping and is still in the same outfit from yesterday* Woah! Kai! Did you get ANY sleep last night!?  
Kai: How CAN I sleep? This is too much…  
Lloyd: *coming in* If it helps… I've been kidnapped and held prisoner before! I might be able to give advice on how it works!  
Kai: Thanks kid… but I don't think that'll help.  
Cole: *behind Lloyd, beside Zane* At least the werewolves should be returning to their normal form!  
Sensei: Wrong Cole. Werewolves can stay in their form!  
Kai: But I thought it was only at night cause of the full moon…  
Sensei: That's what summons their form, yes!  
Zane: But as long as they stay in the shadows and not exposed to the sun, they may stay in their werewolf form!  
Jay: Huh?  
Sensei: Zane is correct! Legends are different than myths!  
Cole: Will either of them EVER speak a real langue?  
Lloyd: They're saying that the werewolves turn into that form by a full moon! But just because it's day time doesn't mean they turn back to normal. They can stay werewolves as long as the sunlight never hits them!  
Kai: Which is the reason they flinched and got weak when you summoned your power! They were exposed to light!  
Sensei: Good observation, Kai!  
Jay: So, most likely their hideout will be underground or in a cave!  
Zane: Correct Jay!  
Cole: Alright! Let's go burn some wolves!

(Werewolf hideout)

Conan: Master! I have a surprise for you!  
Kurt: Ah! I love surprises!  
Conon: *pushes four girls towards Kurt* Our robot finally spotted the prettiest girls in Ninjago!  
Kurt: Indeed, they are!  
Nya: Ugh! You'll never get away with this!  
Conan: Oh, we already have…  
Kurt: Which one should be my bride!?  
Lauren: None of us! Marry someone your own kind!  
Conan: We can arrange that! *shows teeth as if he will bite them*  
Nya: Lauren, if they bite us we will turn into werewolves too!  
Kurt: Yes! And whoever win on being my bride will get the honor of being one of us!  
Abby: Nya, do you know their weakness?  
Nya: No… I never read into werewolves! No one in Ninjago has seen them for-  
Kurt: Silence! Conan, find someway to make these four quiet!  
Conan: As you wish, Master! *grabs girls and sits two on each side of Kurt*  
Ashton: Ok, now's our chance! On three! One, two, -  
*Conan pushes a button and girls get locked into the chairs*  
Ashton: Should've counted to two…  
Conan: Now, all that's left to do is this! *puts tape on their mouths*

(The bedroom)

*Kai is sitting by the mirror, sighing to himself while the others are getting ready for bed. Cole nudges Lloyd and points to Kai. They both start laughing*  
Kai: *sets picture of Ashton on the mirror, then looks down at his picture of him and Nya* Don't worry, we're going to find you guys…  
Cole: Hey Kai! You like that mirror?  
Lloyd: Or the girl in the picture?  
*All ninja but Kai laugh*  
Kai: What're you talking about?  
Jay: Dude, it's obvious you like her!  
Kai: Nya? She's my sister!  
Cole: No Romeo! Ashton!  
Zane: Maybe the problem is she's not a ninja?  
Kai: I don't care if she's a ninja, a samurai, or a normal girl! The truth is-  
Jay: You are head over heels!  
Kai: Don't be ridiculous. She never even notices me… If I cared right now, which I don't-  
Lloyd: Yep, he's got it bad!  
*All ninja but Kai laugh*

(On deck, in the morning)

Lloyd: Take this you filthy werewolves! *powers his energy ball and throws it forward* That's right! Remember this next time! That you've been destroyed by the green ninja!  
Sensei: *walking onto deck* Ah! I see someone is putting their power to use!  
Kai: Sensei, I don't get it. Since fire reveals light, why doesn't that hurt them?  
Sensei: Because! Fire is not nearly as bright as energy from the sun!  
Cole: So? What? Is Lloyd going to be doing this by himself?  
Jay: Yeah! Cause we clearly can't hurt them!  
Sensei: Hurt them, maybe not. But stun them so they don't hurt Lloyd! That you can do!  
Zane: How?  
Sensei: Your powers of course! Zane, he may freeze a werewolf which allow Lloyd to go by before he breaks the ice. Cole, cause earthquakes to make them slip. Or since they're underground, you may even make rocks fall on top of them!  
Jay: As long as they don't fall on us! Am I right? Haha!  
Sensei: Jay, he may zap them far enough away to where they're nowhere near Lloyd! And finally, Kai! He can, he can, uh…  
Kai: Exactly! You know what? I'm going to go prove I can do it on my own! The fire will light her heart once and for all! *Jumps off on top of a building*  
Lloyd: Kai! No! We need you!  
Cole: That kid is just always in a rush!

(Ashton's house)

*Ashton's younger brother is searching around the house*  
Drew: Mom! Have you seen Ashton? *waits but doesn't hear a response* Ok then… last time I saw her she was outside with Lauren and Abby. *walks in backyard* Did they go in the woods and have a camp out? I doubt it… but might as well check! *finds octagon trees* Hmm, never seen this- *steps in and sees the Lego World* before…?  
Kai: *walking by kicking rocks* I still can't believe they think I'm useless! Lloyd gets everything… *accidentally runs into Drew*  
Drew: Dude! Watch where you're going!  
Kai: Sorry, just on an important mission!  
Drew: Well, be mindful dude!  
Kai: What? You think you have more than me too!?  
Drew: What?  
Kai: Never mind. I'm just going to continue looking for a werewolf cave or whatever…  
Drew: A what?  
Kai: My sister, girlfriend, and two other girls have been kidnapped by werewolves. And I'M going to rescue them!  
Drew: Oh, so your sister and three other girls? Let me help!  
Kai: Ugh! No! I said I'M going to do that!  
Drew: So… what are the names of the girls that were caught?  
Kai: Nya, Ashton, Lauren, and Abby. Look, I don't have enough time for this "get to know you" chitchat! I have to save them!  
Drew: Ashton, Lauren, and Abby? I know them all!  
Kai: Are you just making excuses to join me? Look, that's really cute and all… but I have to get going.  
Drew: N-N-N-N-No! Ashton is my sister!  
Kai: Your sister!?  
Drew: Mhm!  
Kai: Fine! Just remember we're up against some leader of werewolves and his wolf army.  
Drew: You know the only way to kill werewolves is with magic or silver…?  
Kai: Ugh! Don't remind me… *under breath* Again… Lloyd gets everything!  
Drew: So, I won't be any help against them.  
Kai: Stop doubting and start believing kid! Come on, we've got a long walk.

(Werewolf hideout)

Kurt: Hmm… *strokes Abby's hair* This one will look lovely in a white dress! *strokes Ashton's face* But this one's eyes stand out like no other! *stares into Lauren's eyes* This one seems to have the purest of heart. *strokes along Nya's shoulders as she's shaking to be loose* And I LOVE how fierce this one is! What do YOU think Conan?  
Conan: Why should I choose YOUR bride? You won't want any regrets…  
Kurt: True. Very true! Well Conan, how you feel on picking YOUR bride after I pick mine?  
Conan: That's a lovely idea Master!  
*Both evilly laugh*  
*Abby struggles and tries to say something*  
Conan: Master, the blonde one seems to want to say something to you… you want me to remove the tape?  
Kurt: Hmm… Just for a moment. I want to hear her voice again.  
*Conan removes tape from Abby's mouth*  
Abby: Ok, so… you said you'd NEVER let us go, but what if, get this, you did?  
Kurt: *questionably looks at Abby* Put the tape b-  
Abby: Wait! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Absolutely not' but what you SHOULD be thinking is, 'Oh wow that's brilliant, yah, because then I can, like, have more time to, I don't know, write my secret romance novel' or whatever you like to do…  
*Other three girls chuckle*  
Kurt: Conan! This one is causing trouble! Put her in the pet room for the rest of the day!  
Abby: Who are you calling a pet!?  
Conan: As you wish Master… *Grabs Abby's chair and opens a gate that is filled with bats. Sets her in the middle of the room* Goodbye! *laughs*

(Bounty)

Lloyd: Sensei, should we be more worried about finding the girls or Kai?  
Sensei: Kai is a brother, but it was his choice to leave… we must continue searching for the werewolves' cave!  
Zane: Sensei, maybe my falcon can help us look for Kai as we continue to search for the cave!  
Sensei: Ah! Thank you, Zane!  
Zane: I will let all know when my falcon sees something!  
Cole: Alright! Time to go kick some werewolf butt!  
Lloyd: Or get bit by a werewolf… *sighs* What if my power isn't enough?  
Jay: Well… on the Brightside, you'd become a hot werewolf! Chicks love werewolves!  
*Everyone strangely looks at Jay*  
Jay: What?  
Lloyd: Sensei… if one of us IS bit by one, how do we turn back?  
Sensei: Either by killing the one who bit you or with blood from the master.  
Jay: Haha! Cool!  
*Everyone looks at Jay*  
Jay: What? Yes, it's dangerous… but BLOOD from the MASTER! That's so cool right!?  
Cole: *ignoring Jay* We better make sure their teeth don't come anywhere near us! I don't want to be one of them.  
Zane: SENSEI! My falcon spotted Kai! Looks like he's walking into a cave! But he has someone with him…  
Cole: Who?  
Zane: I am not sure… I don't recognize the other person.  
Jay: He's obviously trying to form a new team against us! Duh!  
Lloyd: No… Kai's selfish and impatient, sure… but he wouldn't do something like that!  
Cole: Then what's he doing?  
*Zane opens his system and hits a button*  
*Kai's voice*: "You know what? I'm going to go prove I can do it on my own!"  
Lloyd: Oh yeah…  
Sensei: Zane, can your falcon lead us there? Kai may have found the werewolf cave!  
Lloyd: Only one way to find out!  
Zane: Alright! Setting course for my falcon!

(Werewolf cave)

*Kai's head is seen poking inside then making his way through, Drew trying to follow. Nya's eyes widen and looks at Ashton nudging towards Kai. Ashton looks where Nya is nudging and sees Kai, automatically smiling*  
Kurt: *looking at Ashton* Wow! Your eyes say a lot of words. I can tell you're excited to see me!  
*Lauren disgustedly shakes her head*  
Kurt: Now, I need my beauty rest! *sits back onto throne and falls asleep*  
Kai: Beauty rest? But it's the middle of the day. Oh well, he needs more beauty anyway! Wait, Drew, look! The girls are tied up beside him in chairs! But… there were four of them. Now there's only three…  
Drew: *whispering* Abby's gone!  
Kai: *looking around* Alright since everyone is at least partially asleep, we can make our way over to the girls. Let's go!  
*The two stealthily make their way to the other side of the cave. Drew accidentally brushes against the hair of one wolf, Kai notices and grabs Drew to where they're out of sight. When the wolf goes back to sleep, they show up by the girls*  
Kai: *rips tape off of Nya's mouth* Nya! Are you alright!? *looks to the right and sees Ashton* Ashton! *rips off tape* I thought I'd never see you guys again! Are you alright?  
Nya: We're fine. For now…  
Ashton: Just make sure you don't wake anyone up…  
Nya: We just need to- *gasp* What was that?  
Kai: What was what?  
Nya: Something or someone moved behind you. Did you wake one of the wolves up?  
Kai: Oh no, it's just a kid who wanted to tag along.  
*Drew walks up*  
Nya: *curiously looks at Drew as he's walking up* You brought jay!?  
Ashton: No… That's not Jay. That's *squints as Drew finally approaches Kai* That's my brother!  
*Lauren tries to talk through tape on the other side of the throne*  
Kai: Oh! Haha… whoops… *goes around behind throne and approaches Lauren, then rips her tape off* Sorry… haha.  
Drew: Where's Abby?  
Ashton: *scared* In the pet room…  
Kai: A pet room? Ha! I'll deal with that.  
Nya: Kai, while you're over there, Conan has the button to unlock our chairs.  
Kai: Don't worry, I'll deal with that too. *winks at Ashton and heads towards the pet room*  
Lauren: This is going to be terrible.  
Kai: *looking in the pet room* Woah! Who has bats as pets!?  
*One wolf turns around and sees Kai and starts to growl*  
Kai: Whoops… uh… Hey big fella!  
*Wolf starts to bark and all the others wake up*  
Kurt: Huh? What? Why have you awakened me again!?  
*Wolves bark towards Kai and Drew*  
Kurt: Oh! *walks towards them* You guys think you can steal my brides?  
Kai: Your brides!?  
Conan: *on the other side* That's right! Master Kurt gets the big ones! And YOU must leave!  
Drew: But what about Abby? You don't want a bride covered in bat poop and claws, do you?  
Abby: *voice* HEY!  
Kurt: Ah! So, Abby is her name?  
Kai: You don't even know their names?  
Kurt: Their names are whatever I want them to be!  
Conan: Now get out or you become one of us!  
Kai: *looks towards exit, then above him and smiles* You'll have to catch me! *jumps up and grabs stones hanging out of the wall, then jumps off the wall grabbing onto a rope and swings towards the exit and runs out* See you later fur-face!  
Ashton: Wow!  
Nya: Wow…  
Conan: Ok then, I get the little one!  
Drew: Who're you calling little!? *kicks Conan's face*  
Conan: *laughs* That doesn't hurt, you little baby! It- *looks down and doesn't see Drew then turns to the exit and watches Drew run out* Oh…  
Kurt: You IDIOT! You were supposed to take care of them!

(Outside)

Drew: Oh yeah! We made it out!  
Kai: Yeah… that's… that's nice…  
*Bounty lowers and Sensei comes off as the rest of the ninja follow*  
Sensei: What were you THINKING!?  
Kai: Huh? Sensei? I-  
Drew: Woah! Who're these guys?  
Cole: Here's a better question. Who are YOU?  
Drew: I'm Ashton's brother.  
Jay: *pushing Cole aside* Woah! You're Ashton's brother!? That's so cool!  
Lloyd: Is EVERYTHING cool to you Jay?  
Jay: *turning around* Not everything… but MOST things!  
Kai: Sensei! So the girls are all trapped in chairs beside Dirt-  
Sensei: *correcting Kai* Kurt.  
Cole: Meh… I like Dirt better for him!  
*Ninja laugh*  
Kai: Whatever…. So, the only way to get them out is with a button that Conan is holding. And Abby's trapped in a bat prison thing.  
Lloyd: Abby!?  
Sensei: Any more information Kai?  
Kai: Uh, he wants to make them his brides. I know that!  
Zane: But Nya is with Jay.  
Cole: Yeah! And Lauren's with me!  
Lloyd: Abby's with me.  
Kai: And if he thinks he can make Ashton and Nya his, he's wrong!  
Drew: Am I the only single one here?  
Zane: No. I too feel your pain. But technically Jay is the only one with a girlfriend. Just because you like someone doesn't make them your girlfriend!  
Kai: Psh, yeah Cole…  
Cole: Shut it, airhead!  
Lloyd: Are we going to keep talking or are we going to go save the girls?  
Jay: Yeah, Lloyd's right. Let's go!  
*All run in*

(Inside)

Lloyd: Hey Kurt! Hand over the girls! Or else…  
Kurt: Ugh! Why do all these kids keep coming in here today!? Take care of them!  
*Cole makes all the wolves fly to the top of the cave and Zane freezes them to the ceiling. Both high five*  
Jay: It's over creepy wolf dude! *sees Nya and smiles* Oh… Hi Nya…  
Lloyd: I got Kurt! You guys try to get the girls!  
*Drew grabs button that fell from Conan's hand then tosses it to Cole*  
Lauren: COLE! *hugs Cole*  
*Button gets tossed around as Lloyd speaks*  
Lloyd: Listen Kurt, if you want a bride so badly you shouldn't hold them prisoner! Maybe honor one of your wolves a step up and make them a werewolf and your wife. I bet they'd like that!  
Kurt: You think so?  
Lloyd: Sure! Trust me, I bet the all adore you! These four, however, don't! They already have others!  
Kurt: Fine! Kurt will let them go.  
Kai: *after pushing button for Ashton* Don't worry. I've got you!  
*Both smile and go in for a tight hug*  
Zane: Let's get out of here before the ice breaks!

(Bedroom)

Jay: Haha! I win again! That's 25 points for me! How about 26 to 4?  
Kai: I'm tired of playing your stupid game Jay. I'm going to go get a snack.  
Jay: No! I mean, uh, obviously you're just jealous…  
Kai: Me? Jealous? OF YOU? *laughs*  
Jay: Then I guess that means you're not scared to take me on again.  
Cole: *voice* Jay! 1-7-8-6!  
Kai: Huh?  
Jay: Nothing! You know what? You were right! Let's go get a snack!  
*Kai suspiciously looks at Jay*  
Jay: Come on! Aren't you hungry?  
Kai: I guess?  
Jay: Then let's go! *grabs Kai*

(Kitchen)

*Set in a very romantic mood. Cole and Lloyd are standing by the back wall as Jay and Kai walk in*  
Kai: Woah! What is all of this!?  
Cole: We realized you were right and we weren't giving you and Ashton enough time.  
Lloyd: So, we set up a nice dinner for you!  
Kai: You two did all of this!? For ME!?  
Cole: Well… we did have a little help…!  
*Lauren and Nya walk in*  
Cole: They're going to be your waitresses!  
Lloyd: And Zane is making the food. Abby was in charge of keeping Ashton distracted and J-  
Jay: And I was in charge of keeping YOU distracted!  
Cole: I WAS going to make the food…  
Lloyd: But we wouldn't allow it!  
*Everyone but Cole laughs*  
Kai: You guys didn't have to do all of this!  
Nya: Alright then! I guess Jay and I could do it inst-  
Kai: NO! I like it!  
Cole: Alright! *hands Kai a bouquet of flowers* Give these to her! Good luck!  
Kai: *smiling* Thanks guys.  
Lloyd: We'll give you total privacy.  
*Lloyd and Cole walk out of the room, but automatically open the door and peek through*


	3. Episode 3: Conflicts

Episode 3: Conflicts

(Bedroom)

Jay: What about… wait for it… a quadruple date! Huh?  
Kai: So… a group date?  
Cole: But what about Zane?  
Zane: Oh, that is quite alright. I don't need to join.  
Lloyd: *sighing* I don't want to leave you out though…  
Jay: Wait guys! I have an even BETTER idea! Wait for it… A blind date!  
*Everyone questionably looks at Jay*  
Jay: We can each try to find Zane a date!  
*Alarm goes off*  
Kai: Hold that idea Jay. We've got trouble.

(Bridge)

Nya: Werewolves were found at Mega Monster amusement Park!  
Kai: As much as I respect you Sis… I don't see any werewolves on the screen.  
Nya: They're in their human form.  
Jay: Maybe they're just there to have fun?  
Lloyd: How can you tell they're not just normal people?  
Nya: Here! Watch this! *clicks buttons under screen* Bridge, can you give us a live stream on Mega Monster Amusement Park?  
*Screen switched from picture to live video*  
Nya: Take a close look at their eyes. If it's dark or light shines  
directly on their face, their eyes glow!  
Cole: She's right!  
Nya: Aren't I always?  
Jay: Yep! You sure are! *smiles at Nya*  
Lloyd: Alright let's go!  
Drew: Can I come?  
Zane: I don't know if that's a good idea.  
Drew: Aww come one! Why not!?  
Cole: It's too dangerous for someone inexperienced!  
Drew: Didn't you see me kick the werewolf in the face!?  
Kai: Sorry kid, maybe some other time.  
Drew: Ugh…  
Zane: *to Lloyd* Sound familiar?  
Lloyd: Hey, at least I had a reason!  
Jay: Whatever you want to believe!  
*All ninja but Lloyd laugh*  
Lloyd: *puts mask on* Let's just go…

(Amusement Park)

Cole: Alright team, remember to keep an eye out for glowing eyes.  
Kai: But it's so bright out. What even would they be doing here?  
Lloyd: Looking for more brides?  
*Everyone laughs*  
Zane: Hold on. Look at him! *points to a man walking around with girls by his side* He seems familiar.  
Jay: I think that's Kurt!  
Kai: No kidding! He's as ugly in human form as he is in wolf form!  
Cole: Doesn't look like they're hurting anybody. So, what are we supposed to do?  
Zane: Maybe if we bring in the girls, it will trigger him and we'll find out why they're here.  
Kai: *holds sword up to Zane* Threaten Ashton and Nya to be in danger again and you may not live to see the light of tomorrow!  
Zane: Noted…  
Lloyd: Hold on Kai. Zane might be onto something! Maybe we shouldn't use the girls, but we can find someway to make him reveal what they're doing.  
Jay: How are we supposed to do that?  
Lloyd: Well, Kurt really likes himself right? Maybe if we get him to brag enough,  
he'll say why he's here!  
Cole: Alright, sounds good! As long as no one gets hurt.

(Girls' room)

*Ashton and Lauren are sitting on a bunk with cards while Nya and Abby are sitting by a table with checkers pieces*  
Ashton: *bored* Got any 3's…?  
Lauren: Go Fish… Got any Kings?  
Ashton: Go Fish…-  
Abby: There, got another one kinged.  
Nya: Nice try! You just allowed me to take your other king!  
Abby: Aww…  
Lauren: So, Nya, how long have you and Jay been a thing?  
Nya: Oh, I'd say maybe two years, but it wasn't official for a while. So I guess a year and a half?  
Ashton: Aww!  
Nya: But, who wants to hear about ME…? What about you guys?  
Abby: We're all single.  
Nya: I wouldn't say that.  
Lauren: Why?  
Nya: What about the other ninja? You guys like them, right?  
*Everyone looks at Ashton*  
Ashton: What?  
Nya: Nothing. *looks at Abby and Lauren* It's not just her you know?  
Lauren: What do you mean?  
Abby: She means you like Cole.  
Lauren: No! She means you like Lloyd…  
Ashton: Ok! Anyways…-  
Abby: At least I talk to Lloyd!  
Ashton: Lauren! You got any 7's?  
Lauren: I don't want to give him the wrong idea!  
Nya: Hey Abby! I just got kinged! Your turn!  
Abby: You know what? Let's have a bet!  
Lauren: Agreed. Whoever gets the guy to hold their hand first wins!  
Ashton: *whispering to Nya* You and Jay win…  
*Ashton and Nya laugh*  
Abby: It's on!  
Nya: Oh dear…  
Ashton: Guys? They aren't even here right now!  
Lauren: Where are they?  
Nya: At Mega Monster Amusement Park to deal with werewolves.  
*Lauren and Abby look at each other then rush out the door*

(Amusement Park)  
Kurt: *seeing a werewolf costume* Wow! They definitely got THAT wrong…!  
Kai: Meh… It's pretty ugly, so I'd say it's accurate.  
Kurt: Huh? *turns around and sees ninja* YOU! I mean, who're you? You know what real werewolves look like?  
Lloyd: Nice try Kurt! We know it's you!  
Kurt: Who's Kurt?  
Cole: Guys, are you sure we've got the right guy?  
Zane: *scans Kurt and when he reaches his face, Kurt's eyes glow* Positive!  
Kurt: Alright! You got me! But I ain't causing any trouble.  
Kai: Oh yeah!? Prove it!  
Kurt: I'm just taking these girls out so I can-  
Lloyd: Decide who will be your wife?  
Kurt: How did you know?  
Kai: You kidnapped MORE girls!?  
Kurt: No stupid boy! These are other wolves! Meet Luna, Maya, Midna, and Arctic!  
Jay: Guys, I believe him. Nya and I have come here to get to know each other too!  
Cole: I think I found our group date spot!  
Kai: No way! This place isn't romantic enough…  
*Kurt starts to tiptoe away*  
Jay: How would YOU know what romance is like? *laughs* Besides, this place would be more fun!  
Kai: Sure, but if we want them to enjoy kiss- I mean THIS! We should at least show them we care!  
Cole: *laughs then stops* What shows we care more than showing them we want to have fun?  
Lloyd: GUYS! KURT'S LEAVING!  
Zane: I've got him! Ninja…- *freezes Kurt's path* GO!  
Lloyd: That was close… Nice job Zane! *looks at Kai, Cole, and Jay* Look everyone! I know these girls are important to you, but we hardly know them! We-  
Cole: Which is why we're planning this… to get to know them!  
Lloyd: Don't interrupt me! Anyways… We shouldn't just focus on them. What about the rest of Ninjago? What's more important? Getting a girlfriend or all of Ninjago? When you know the answer, let me kn-  
Jay: Technically, I already know Nya! So, I've already gotten a girlfriend. So… haha… YEAH! I win!  
*Lloyd angrily looks at Jay*  
Jay: Sorry… You can continue…  
Lloyd: No! I'm done! You three have lost your faith and worthiness for this team! Let's go Zane…

(Behind a booth)

Lauren: Did you hear that? Lloyd is done with you! So, I'm most likely to win!  
Abby: He didn't say he was done with ME! He said he was done talking!  
Nya: *grabbing their shoulders from behind* Ah-HA! Got you!  
*Abby and Lauren scream*  
Nya: You two are crazy! Lloyd's right, you know! You need to be focused on the other things.  
Lauren: Tell that to Ashton! *points to Ashton, who is looking over the booth trying to watch the ninja*  
Nya: *sighs* Let's just head back to the bounty…  
*All girls turn around and start walking, but run into human Conan*  
Conan: Where do you think YOU'RE going!?  
Abby: LLOYD!

(Other side of booth)

Lloyd: ABBY!?  
Jay: *mocking Lloyd* "We shouldn't just focus on them. What about the rest of Ninjago?"  
Lloyd: I am! I'm not trying to win her affections! She's in trouble!  
Kai: Excuses excuses…  
Cole: Sorry Pal, but you're going to have to deal with your feelings so you can see how WE feel!  
Lloyd: Guys! Come on!  
Ashton: *voice* KAI!  
Kai: *turning around* Ashton!?  
Lloyd: See!

(Behind booth)

Drew: *jumping down in front of girls* Sorry Conan. You'll have to deal with ME first! *looks at girls* RUN!  
Conan: Silly boy! You can't hurt me!  
Drew: Nobody. Calls. Me. LITTLE!  
Conan: When will humans leave us alone!?  
Drew: When will you leave US alone! *turns around and looks at girls, who are still huddled together* Why're you still here!? I told you to run!  
Sensei: Ninja-GO! *jumps in front of Drew*  
Drew: HEY! This was supposed to be MY fight!  
Sensei: Everybody to the ship. NOW!  
*Everyone grabs the rope and climbs up*

(Kitchen)

*Everyone is sitting in silence, all with angry faces*  
Cole: *after a few seconds* That's it! I'm going outside and eating my food on the deck! Of course, someone could join me if they wanted… *starts to look towards Lauren, but sees Zane start to stand up. Cole angrily looks at him, shaking his head* Alright, I guess I'll be by myself. Better for me, I guess…  
Jay: *playing with his food* Yeah, I'm bored! If you don't mind, I'm going to go play video games. *leaves*  
Nya: Yeah… I've got to go work on some upgrades for my samurai suit. *leaves*  
Zane: I, too, have work to finish. *leaves*  
Lauren: And I think I'm just going to go watch the sunset before it ends… *leaves*  
Abby: And I'M going to go get some rest… *leaves*  
Sensei: But everyone is supposed to be working together.  
Kai: To be honest, I'm not sure we can work together anymore. *leaves*  
Drew: I'll just go train to be a solo-fighter… *leaves*  
Ashton: And I should keep an eye on my brother. *leaves*  
Sensei: What just happened!?  
Lloyd: We… uh… we… *sighs* Got into a fight.  
Sensei: *sighs as well* You all are a team. You must work as one, no matter the circumstances.  
Lloyd: I tried to tell them Sensei! I guess they wouldn't listen.  
Sensei: Tell me everything!  
Lloyd: Well, it started before Nya told us about the werewolves at the park. We were all…-

(Door outside kitchen)

*Ashton starts to close door, but is grabbed by hairy arms. One arm wrapping around her, the other covering her mouth*

(Morning in kitchen)

*Everyone but Ashton is at the table, still in silence*  
Drew: Wait! Where's my sister!?  
Kai: Ashton's gone!?  
*Lloyd rolls his eyes; not surprised Kai is freaking out over this*  
Nya: She wasn't in the room last night…  
Lauren: I thought she was sleeping somewhere else cause she was mad.  
Jay: Do you know where?  
Abby: I haven't seen her since dinner last night!  
Sensei: We must find her!  
*Ninja all stand up pulling out their weapons and putting on their masks. They look at each other, sigh, and everyone but Kai and Drew sit down*  
Kai: If the rest of you don't care, fine by me! But I'm still going to look for her! No matter what you all think! Cause, unlike you guys, I care for her!  
Lauren and Abby: Awww!  
Drew: Same for me!  
Kai: No, you can't come.  
Drew: Are we seriously playing this again!? Come on! She's my sister!  
Kai: Fine!  
Drew: Let's check the footage on the cameras!  
Kai: Good idea.

(Bridge)

*Watching through videos from last night on the deck*  
Kai: I don't see anything…  
Drew: Me neith- WAIT! Go back!  
*Kai rewinds*  
Drew: Ok pause it right… NOW!  
*Kai pauses*  
Drew: Look! There's Ashton! And it looks like something is grabbing her…  
Kai: Hairy arms…? A WEREWOLF! Conan must have snuck aboard with the rest of us last night!  
Drew: You think he took her back to the cave?  
Kai: Hmm… Werewolves ARE dumb, but I don't think they're dumb enough to keep their hostage in the same place they did last time…  
Drew: Well, we should tell everyone.  
Kai: No! They don't care, remember?  
Drew: Yeah, you're right. Let's go… I'm going to need a weapon this time!  
Kai: Ok, you can have… *looks around the room* Uh… *picks up forks* silverware…?  
Drew: Seriously…? That is so… COOL!  
Kai: Alright. *puts mask on* Let's go save your sister!

(Later, on deck)

Drew: Yeah! We looked everywhere! Underground, in different caves, you know! Stuff like that.  
Cole: Obviously you two can't do ANYTHING!  
Jay: Yeah! You've failed to help "on your own" TWICE! *laughs*  
*Everyone starts arguing*  
Sensei: STOP!  
*Everyone looks at Sensei*  
Sensei: You all have failed your lesson.  
Zane: Our lesson?  
Lauren: Even Abby and me?  
Sensei: No, but you should learn from this too! Nya, land us below at my brother's.  
Nya: Aye aye Sensei!

(Garmadon's house/dojo)

*As everyone is coming in*  
Garmadon: Ah! Brother! You made it!  
Cole: I don't get it Sensei… Why are we here?  
*Ashton walks in from the back*  
Sensei: You all had to learn to work together. I had Garmadon take Ashton, hoping you all would find a way to work together! You've been fighting so much.  
Jay: Ninja are SUPPOSED to fight!  
Sensei: True. But not each other…  
Drew: But we saw the werewolf arms on the video!  
Garmadon: *pulling out two sticks that has hairy arms and hands at the end* Fake!  
Kai: So you made us- *looks at other ninja* well… ME, go on a wild goose chase when she was right under our noses the whole time!?  
Sensei: Correct.  
Cole: *turning to Lloyd* I'm sorry we wouldn't listen to you! I'll try to do better!  
Jay: So will I!  
Kai: I can't make any promises…  
*Everyone laughs*  
Kai: Just kidding. I yelled at you guys a lot… and I'm sorry for that.  
Zane: Even though I did nothing, I apologize too!  
*Everyone laughs again*  
Lloyd: Thanks guys! I'm sorry for getting onto you so much…  
Cole: Meh, we needed it!  
Sensei: Ah… That's more like it!  
Drew: The good thing is, we're all safe!  
Sensei: For now…  
*Kai looks at Ashton, then looks back at the ninja. They all nod. Kai smiles and runs towards Ashton*  
Ashton: Why do I always get tied up…?  
Kai: *laughs* I don't know, but we're going to try to prevent that!  
*Both laugh and hug, then separate holding hands*  
Abby: Wow. I guess Ashton wins the bet…  
Lauren: She wasn't part of the bet! It doesn't count!  
Lloyd: Bet? What bet?  
Lauren: Oh we had a bet that whoever holds hands with-  
Abby: With a werewolf would win!  
Lloyd: Isn't that dangerous?  
Abby: You're right! Wanna help me practice?  
Lloyd: Uh… *smiles* sure!  
*Abby and Lloyd walk off holding hands and Abby turns around smiling back at Lauren*  
Lauren: Ha. That girl really knows her game…


	4. Episode 4: Savor the Favor

Episode 4: Savor the Favor

(Screening room)

*Jay and Nya are both sitting on the couch beside each other*  
Nya: I'm so glad we got to do this! It's really nice.  
Jay: Then my mission was accomplished!  
*Both start to lean in for a kiss but get cut off*  
Kai: *voice* Jay! It's OUR turn in the screening room!  
Jay: Aww! But we're still in the middle of our 10th movie!  
Nya: It's ok Jay… We can find something else to do.  
Jay: Ok… *reaches for remote and turn off the TV*  
*Jay and Nya both walk out of the room. Jay nudges Kai. Kai rolls his eyes, then smiles to Ashton and they both walk in*  
Kai: Ladies first! Haha!  
*Both sit on the couch and Ashton leans onto Kai, until an alarm sounds*  
Kai: Oh come on! Why does everything happen to ME!?

(Bridge)

Nya: This is a first, guys! The werewolves need our help.  
Cole: What? No way am I helping those guys!  
Nya: They told us they need a favor.  
Lloyd: I don't believe it! It's obviously a trap.  
Kai: Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to watch my movie.  
*Other ninja mumble and walk out as well*

(Werewolf hideout)

Conan: They wouldn't respond, sir.  
Kurt: But I though ninja were supposed to HELP people!  
Werewolf: Technically we aren't people, Master…  
Kurt: Who cares! We need human for this process and even if we TRY to use anyone else, they won't even dare to look at us.  
Conan: Well, if they won't come to us… we'll go to them.

(Mall)

Cole: Alright! We're split into 5 teams! Nya and Jay, Ashton and Kai, Abby and Lloyd, Drew and Zane, and Lauren and me!  
Lloyd: We have to find all the items on the list, take pictures of them, then meet back here! Whoever gets here first with all the pictures wins!  
Drew: And one person on the team must be in the picture. We don't want any cheaters.  
Jay: Alright! Ready…  
Nya: Set…  
Lauren: GO!

(Bounty)

Conan: *human form* Sensei Wu! Your ninja never showed up!  
Sensei: They didn't want to fall into your trap.  
Conan: Where are they?  
Sensei: Far from your reach, Conan…  
Conan: I said: WHERE ARE THEY!? *picks up Sensei* We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!

(Mall)

Lauren: Cole! Look! A school set!  
Cole: Alright! I'll take the picture!  
Lauren: Why don't you want to be in it?  
Cole: Cause YOU'RE the good looking one who deserves to be in it!  
Lauren: Oh, *blushes* thanks!  
Cole: *while taking picture* Who's idea was it to have this as an item anyway? So lame… it was probably Zane…  
Lauren: *embarrassed and offended* Oh… yeah… Zane… haha…  
Conan: *behind Cole* Hello ninja, You and this girl will be perfect…  
Cole: Who are you!?  
Lauren: Cole! That's Conan! He's in his human form!  
Cole: It is!? *takes out scythe* Stand back, Lauren!  
Conan: *laughs* I'm not going to hurt you!  
Lauren: You're not?  
Conan: No… I just need your help with something.  
Lauren: We should help him, Cole.  
Cole: But then we won't win.  
Conan: Ugh, Master will be disappointed in me…  
Lauren: Aww… Come on Cole! Sure, he's kidnapped the girls and me, and threated to one time, and who knows what else… but this may be important to him!  
Cole: Ok, fine! But we better be back in time!  
Conan: We will see…

(Later)

Drew: *running* Zane! Look! Lloyd and Abby are on their way back too! We have to beat them!  
Zane: My specialty!  
*Drew and Zane barely beat Lloyd and Abby*  
Drew: We won? I mean, WE WON!  
Lloyd: Wow Abby! We were a really close second! *puts hand up for a high five*  
Abby: But we could've won! *with a smile* And it's clearly your fault…  
Lloyd: My fault?  
Abby: *sarcastic* Yeah! You could've flown us back on your golden dragon!  
Lloyd: Oh… sorry Abby…  
*Abby laughs and pulls Lloyd closer to everyone else*  
Drew: So, who are we waiting on?  
Zane: Jay and Nya, Cole and Lauren, and -  
Kai: *voice* We're almost there!  
Ashton: *voice* But I'm tired! I can't… I can't… run… any… anymore…  
Kai: *voice* It's no time to sleep! Come on!  
Zane: Yep, and those two.  
Kai: *voice* Ashton! Ashton…? Ashton? ASHTON!?  
Drew: Why does he keep yelling at her? She can't help she's not in shape!  
*Kai comes in running and carrying Ashton*  
Abby: See Lloyd! You could've carried me like that!  
Lloyd: I said I was sorry Abby…  
Kai: *sets incautious Ashton down* We didn't win!? Ugh!  
Jay: *behind Kai* I didn't win either!  
Kai: Huh? Where did you come from?  
Jay: That way!  
Nya: So, we just need Lauren and Cole?  
Zane: Looks like it.  
Abby: *to Lloyd, jokingly* Wow, they're almost as slow as the way you talk.  
Lloyd: Huh…?  
Nya: Ok… well, Abby and I are going to go find a way to help Ashton!  
Kai: Who?  
jay: *rolls eyes* Your incautious babe.  
Kai: *looks down at Ashton* Oh, right…  
*Girls roll their eyes as well, Nya picks Ashton up, and they walk off*  
Lloyd: *sits down and sighs* What am I doing wrong?  
Jay: Lloyd? What's wrong?  
Lloyd: Girls…  
Jay: Oh! Haha! Good thing I'M here! Listen, if you guys need any 'lady advice'… come talk to *puts on sunglasses* 'The Ladies' Man'!  
Lloyd: Ok, who's that?  
Jay: *taking sunglasses off* Ugh! ME! Look, if you guys need help, I'm your man!  
Kai: Why you?  
Jay: Because I have a girlfriend and you guys don't.  
Lloyd: He's got a point…  
Jay: Alright! We've got a deal. *hands papers to Kai and Lloyd* Here's my office! Come chat if you need to! *winks*  
Kai: Jay… this is our bedr-  
Jay: You guys keep ruining the mood…  
*Girls walk back in*  
Drew: How's Ashton?  
Nya: Well, they said that she'd be fine as long as she gets some rest and stays away from whatever made her faint in the first place.  
*Everyone looks at Kai*  
Kai: Why is everyone looking at ME!?  
Jay: *pats Kai's shoulder and whispers* This is YOUR hint that you need to see me.  
Zane: Am I the only one curious as to why Lauren and Cole still are not here?  
Drew: Yeah… where are they?  
Abby: Probably getting their personal business done. *laughs*

(Later)

Kai: That's it! I'm tired of waiting! Let's just go find them.  
*Everyone stands up and walks away, Drew and Nya carrying Ashton*

(Werewolf hideout)

Cole: Woah! You want us to do WHAT!?  
Kurt: Take mine and Luna's place for the wedding tonight!  
Conan: He wants to do it under the stars, but is afraid bad outcomes will happen when the moon rises.  
Lauren: I'm too young to be a bride! Can't I just make the dress instead?  
Kurt: If you can find another female to take your spot… sure!  
Cole: *to Lauren* Why don't you want to marry me? Ok, that came out wrong… I mean, we have to be together! No, that doesn't sound right either… Uh…-  
Lauren: *chuckling* It's ok! *to Kurt* Uh, your masterliness, can we have time to find others to help?  
Kurt: If you can return by midnight!  
Lauren: Thank you so much! Let's go Cole.  
Cole: *hitting himself in the head* Stupid stupid stupid!

(Bedroom)

*Lloyd is sitting in front of Jay*  
Lloyd: I just don't get it… she keeps getting onto me! I'm trying my best to be better, but she still says stuff bringing me down.  
Jay: *laughing* I see! Lloyd, she's not bullying you!  
Lloyd: She's not?  
Jay: No! I've seen her do it. She's teasing you!  
Lloyd: So, making me feel bad about myself?  
Jay: No, you're not listening! That's obviously how she's flirting with you!  
Lloyd: Oh. Oh…! OH!  
Jay: Now you just have to tease her back.  
Lloyd: Uh, how?  
Jay: The way we tease Kai, or Zane, or Cole! Anyone!  
Lloyd: I make fun of her for liking Ashton…?  
Jay: What?  
Lloyd: That's how we tease Kai.  
Jay: Oh boy… This could take a while…

(Deck)

*Cole and Lauren show up*  
Kai: Woah! Where have you guys been?  
Cole: Setting up a wedding.  
Drew: YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!? I did NOT see that coming…  
Lauren: No, Kurt is. To a girl named Luna.  
Abby: Aww! Werewolf love!  
Cole: They need someone to take their place.  
Lauren: I just wasn't comfortable enough to do it…  
Kai: Oh! *to Cole* Friend zoned!  
Lauren: We have until midnight to return to them with the two people taking their places.  
Cole: But we don't know who.  
Abby: How about Nya and Jay?  
Nya: I am NOT participating in a wedding! I'd be with JAY! He'd take it way too seriously… He'll do things like tell me we're married all the time.  
Zane: She's right… that does sound like Jay.  
Cole: Then who will we use?  
*Ashton comes out, very exhausted*  
Abby: Ashton! You're supposed to be in bed!  
Kai: No wait! I think she can help us!  
Nya: She can?  
Kai: Hey Ashton! I was wondering if-  
*Ashton looks at Kai, sighs, and turns back around*  
Kai: Did she just?  
*Lloyd and Jay walk out*  
Lloyd: Thanks Jay! That helped a lot!  
Jay: No problem! Like they say, I'm not just the master of lightning, I'm- *sees everyone gathered around* Woah! What's going on here? *sees Kai sitting by himself* Hmm… *walks to Kai* Hey Romeo, looks like it's your time with 'The Ladies' Man'.  
Kai: I guess you're right… *follows Jay inside*  
Cole: Ok, I know we joke around about Kai and Ashton, but this isn't really a joke anymore! What happened?  
Abby: Kai happened…

(Bedroom)

Kai: Just out of nowhere she started shunning me!  
Jay: Well, you did put a lot of pressure on her, making her faint That's definitely something! You weren't even concerned when she fainted! You were too bust complaining how you lost. You're just being too selfish.  
Kai: How am I being selfish? All I did was get onto her for being slow because I wanted to win the contest! *pauses* Oh… now I hear it…  
Jay: You have to show her that her needs are important to you as well!  
Kai: How?  
Jay: Man, I hate that question! Uh… give me a moment. Hmm… Oh! I know! The wedding thing they were talking about! Do it with her.  
Kai: How would that prove I'm not selfish?  
Jay: Because, you're helping out Kurt! Something we ALL know you wouldn't want to do! *changes tone of voice* Plus, you get to kiss her!  
Kai: So I have to wait until tonight? She wouldn't want to do it with me.  
Jay: First, start with an apology. Come back to me after that.  
Kai: Uh. Ok?

(Girls' bedroom)

Ashton: And he was all like, "Hurry up! Do you want to win this or not? Cause I do!" Blah blah blah blah BLAH!  
Abby: Wow… Lloyd kept telling me I had nice eyes since I was spotting everything!  
Lauren: Cole told me I was the good looking one who deserved to be in the picture! And then insulted me without realizing…  
Nya: Yeah, Jay wouldn't take it seriously. He would pick the items up making them look funny. It took a while for him to figure out each pose he should do, but at least he made it fun!  
*Knock at door*  
Kai: *voice* Is Ashton in here? I need to talk to her for a second…  
Abby: Who is this?  
Kai: *voice* Kai…  
Nya: Kai who?  
Kai: *voice* Your brother?  
Lauren: Could you be more specific…?  
Kai: *voice* What other Kai do you know that's Nya's brother!?  
Abby: Ok ok! Fine! *opens door*  
Kai: Hey Ashton, can I talk to you alone?  
Ashton: I don't know.  
Kai: Please?  
Ashton: Well, I have nothing better to do. *walks outside with Kai*

(Outside)

Kai: Look, I'm sorry… I got carried away. My whole life my goal has been to be the best! That's why I try to win everything or get mad when I don't…  
Ashton: *looking away from Kai and rolling eyes* Yeah… I noticed.  
Kai: I guess you can say I'm a hot head… *chuckles, waits for a laugh, but sits in silence* Anyways, I shouldn't have pushed you so much. I should look out for your needs too! And I should stop looking for wins, because I've already won!  
Ashton: *turns towards Kai* Huh?  
Kai: I've won, *grabs Ashton's hand* because I have you! That's the best prize I could ever win!  
*Ashton and Kai both smile, kiss, then get cut off by clapping*  
Lauren: *tearing up* That was beautiful!  
Cole: Nice job kai!  
Drew: Meh…  
Kai: How long have you guys been standing there!?  
Lloyd: Long enough! *laughs*  
Jay: Way to take my advice and take it to the next level!  
Abby: Is there a chance you could do that ALL over again? I missed some of it!  
*Everyone laughs*  
Abby: *stops laughing* No, seriously…  
Nya: I think I know who should be Kurt's bride and groom!  
Kai: *looking at Ashton* I don't know. What do you think?  
Ashton: Sounds fun. I think?  
Kai: Then let's do it!

(Werewolf hideout)

*Everyone enters*  
Kurt: Ah! I see you have returned! With lots… and lots… and LOTS of others! Who will be taking our spots?  
*Kai and Ashton step forward*  
Kurt: The red one? Ugh! He's my least favorite!  
Kai: Back atcha' buddy. Let's just do this.  
Conan: Groom, come with me!  
Lauren: Bride, come with me!  
Zane: I will go set up on my part.

(Later, outside)

*Drew is walking down the isle holding rings, Abby behind him spreading flower pedals*  
Kai: *seeing Ashton come down the aisle* Woah!  
*The three of them approach*  
Zane: We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the love of Kurt and Luna! Do you, Kurt, take Luna to love and be faithful through all times?  
Kai: I do!  
Zane: Do you, Luna, take Kurt to be your husband and be there in good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you shall live?  
Ashton: I do!  
Zane: May I have the rings?  
*Drew hands ring pillow to Zane. Kai and Ashton both take rings and put them on each other*  
Zane: I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!  
*Kai leans forward and a simple kiss turns into a longer one. Cole turns to Lauren and starts to lean in*  
Lauren: Don't even think about it…  
Lloyd: Wow Abby, you're the best flower girl I've seen! *smiles*  
Abby: And you're the best 'audience member' I've seen!  
*Both laugh and Lloyd puts his arm around Abby*  
Jay: *As groomsman to Nya, a bridesmaid* I should give advice more often! Look what I've created!  
Nya: Yes Jay, your creations are always the best! *laughs*  
Zane: *noticing Kai and Ashton* You guys can stop kissing now…  
Kai: *letting go, then embarrassedly looks towards the audience* Oh… haha… right.

(Werewolf hideout)

*They walk in and see there are now two thrones, Kurt in one, Luna in the other*  
Kurt: Thank you ninja! I owe you one!  
Kai: No problem, I enjoyed it! *winks at Ashton*  
*Ashton giggles*  
Jay: Can I do a wedding too!?  
Nya: NO!  
Jay: Never mind… haha!

(Kitchen)

Lloyd: You know, the werewolves may be 'bad'… but they also seem like good people too!  
Sensei: Then respect them.  
Cole: Nah, I'm good!  
*Everyone laughs*


	5. Episode 5: Jealous Revenge

Episode 5: Jealous Revenge

(Bounty Deck)

Jay: And I was all like, BAM! and the werewolf was like, HISSSSS, and I was like, "Oh yeah!? Bring it on!", and he was like, "Boo hoo! I want my mommy!", and I was like, "Yeah! Don't mess with the ninja of lightning!"  
Lloyd: Jay… that never happened…  
Jay: Sure it did!  
Cole: Oh really? Did you hurt him?  
Jay: You bet I did! My own two fists made the thing cry.  
Kai: *laughing* You sure this wasn't a dream?  
Jay: It was real! That wolf won't be messing with ME again! I put that thing in its place.  
*Others laugh*  
Zane: You do know only sunlight and magic can hurt them… right?  
Jay: Uh… yeah! I hurt him with my magic of surprise!  
*Others laugh again*  
Cole: Yeah, and I'm sure that you found a vampire too…  
Lloyd: And defeated him with his own teeth!  
*Everyone laughs but Jay, making Jay walk inside*

(Inside)

Nya: Jay? Are you ok?  
Jay: I guess it's just hard to impress the guys now. They were laughing at me when I was telling my story.  
Nya: Story? What story?  
Jay: Me beating up a werewolf! They would just laugh and mock me saying I probably bet up a vampire too with its own teeth…  
Nya: *laugh* With its own teeth! That's so funny!  
*Jay sadly looks at Nya and starts to walk away*  
Nya: Sorry Jay, I wasn't… I was just…-  
Jay: *sadly as he's walking away* It's alright Nya…

(Training room)

Drew: Alright… how about this? *does a random move onto a punching bag*  
Lauren: *laughing with other girls* Yeah, you should just get the ninja to help you.  
Drew: But they won't let me.  
Abby: *laughing* I can see why!  
*Laughter starts to die down*  
Ashton: I'll go get one of them now. *walks out*  
Abby: You know Drew, Lloyd was once in the same place as you! He understands. You should talk to him.  
Lauren: BUT… Cole is stronger. He'll get you into shape easier!  
Abby: But LLOYD is more trustworthy!  
Lauren: And COLE is a better leader!  
Abby: Uh, Lloyd is the GREEN NINJA! I DOUBT Cole is better!  
*Both continue to argue*

(Hallway)

*Ashton accidently runs into Jay*  
Ashton: Woah! Sorry Jay. I wasn't really looking where I was going…  
Jay: It's ok. I'm invisible to everyone today.  
Ashton: Huh? Ok then… Oh yeah! Jay! Could you help Drew become better!?  
Jay: Why ask ME!? I'm sure the others are more important.  
Ashton: Jay? You ok?  
Jay: Obviously not.  
Ashton: What's wrong?  
Jay: Everybody laughs and judges me now when I try to impress them.  
Ashton: *guilty* We were kinda just doing that to Drew… I feel bad now. But, maybe instead of trying to impress them, you could just be you! Besides, you're stronger together than you are alone.  
Jay: *chuckles* You've clearly spent a lot of time with Sensei.  
Ashton: not really. I spend a lot of time with Kai! *laughs* But that's not the point. Listen, if everyone laughs at what you have to say, maybe you're just trying too hard. So, you don't have to make up silly stories or make up random moves to impress everyone. Just be you! Because EVERYONE loves you!  
Jay: Wow. Thanks Ashton!  
Ashton: So, you gonna help Drew?  
Jay: I'll try. But not too hard! *laughs*

(Screening room)

Lauren: Alright, since it's MY game night, I picked out this fun trivia game! Everyone pull out your boards and write whatever you think the answer is!

(A few questions later)

Screen: What does SOH-CAH-TOA stand for?  
*Lauren and Zane quickly answer, everyone else answers on their own time, and Cole is left not knowing what to say. Screen then shows everyone's answers, all were right but one*  
Lauren: *reading screen* Who said 'Smiles Of Happiness Come After Having True Obvious Allies'? *laughs*  
Cole: *embarrassed* Yeah… who put THAT…?  
Zane: Everyone knows it means-  
Zane & Lauren: Sine = Opposite/Hypotenuse, Cosine = Adjacent/Hypotenuse, and Tangent = Opposite/Adjacent.  
*Lauren and Zane both laugh. Cole sees their laughing and how well they're getting along, and jealously looks away*  
Nya: Yeah, whoever put that… this is trivia! Not a lesson from Sensei!  
Cole: Alright… Well, if you don't mind, I have to go do… uh… SOMEthing… *leaves*  
Zane: *sigh* As do I. But no worries! We shall have more fun later! Right?  
Jay: Alright! Looks like it's over! See ya! *quickly leaves*  
Abby: Well, it seems like everyone is in a hurry to leave…  
Screen: What kind of animal is this? *shows a weird hairy animal on screen*  
Abby: Haha! Lloyd! Look! It's you! *laughs*  
Lloyd: Ha-ha… very funny…!  
Abby: *laughing* I know right!

(Girls room)

*Four girls walk in and see a box on Lauren's bed*  
Ashton: Huh?  
Abby: Aww! I've seen this before! It's a secret admirer gift!  
Lauren: From who?  
Ashton: Cole!  
Abby: Duh!  
Ashton: That's probably why he left the game so early!  
Nya: Hmph, I never see Jay giving stuff like this to me!  
Lauren: *opens the box which is filled with rose petals and a bouquet of carnations* Aww! And look, there's a letter that says 'Wishing you were mine'! But wait… how did Cole know I like roses and carnations? I never told him that.  
Nya: Sometimes if you really love someone, you just know that kind of stuff! Jay knew my favorite color without asking me!  
Ashton: And Kai knew my favorite movies.  
Lauren: Well, to be fair, it's kinda obvious what your favorite movies are.  
Abby: Yeah… that and he asked me what your favorite movies were…  
Ashton: Oh…  
Abby: But back on topic, Lloyd knew my favorite song! So clearly, Cole just knows what you like!  
Lauren: *smiling* Yeah, I guess!

(Later at lunch)

*Girls all walk over to Cole*  
Lauren: Hey! Thanks for the gift. It meant a lot.  
Cole: Huh? What gift?  
*Girls all drop their jaws*  
Lauren: Oh… uh… never mind!  
*Girls all sit together*  
Nya: Wait, if Cole didn't give her the gift… then who did?  
Ashton: Ok, we know that Jay is too loyal to Nya to betray her.  
Abby: And Kai is too obsessed with Ashton to like anyone else!  
Nya: And Lloyd is too trustworthy to do anything to hurt Abby.  
Ashton: So that means…  
*Girls gasp and look towards Zane*  
Abby: It would make sense… he IS a robot…!  
Nya: So he would know about Lauren without even asking.  
Ashton: Unless it was Drew…  
*Girls all pause then laugh*  
Abby: I doubt it!  
*All are serious again*  
Nya: So, we know it was Zane, but why?  
Lauren: Ok! No one say ANYTHING about it to Cole OR Zane!  
Other girls: Agreed!

(On deck)

*Ninja are all training and girls walk out*  
Jay: *stops and rushes to Ashton* Hey! Can I talk to you? *looks around* Alone…  
Ashton: Oh. Uh…  
Jay: Thanks! *pulls her away*  
*Kai and Nya questionably look as Jay and Ashton disappear*

(Behind deck)

Jay: Hey… I just wanna thank you for being the only one to understand me. You know?  
Ashton: Not really…  
Jay: Earlier! Everyone was laughing at me. You were the only one not to laugh and gave me advice.  
*Kai and Nya peak from the corner*  
Jay: So, I just want to thank you for that!  
Ashton: *blushing and twirling hair* Oh… it was nothing! I just… know how you feel.  
*Both smile as Kai and Nya's eyes widen*

(Behind wall)

Kai: What do we do!?  
Nya: I don't know what YOU'RE going to do, but I know EXACTLY what I'M going to do! I just need a werewolf. *walks away*  
Kai: A werewolf? *follows Nya*

(Behind deck)

Jay: Yeah. That was it! Haha… Wanna go back and join the others again?  
Ashton: Sure!

(Deck)

*Ashton and Jay walk back*  
Lauren: So… what was that about?  
Ashton: He was just thanking me for something! That's all!  
Kai: *quickly* Do you like Jay!?  
Ashton: What?  
Kai: Do you… uh… like Jay?  
Ashton: What!? No!  
Kai: You sure?  
Ashton: *grabbing Kai's hand* Positive!  
Kai: Ok. I'll stop worrying!  
Ashton: *noticing Drew isn't outside* Hmm… I'll be right back! *goes inside*  
Kai: *grabbing Abby* You have to make sure Ashton and Jay don't secretly like each other, don't fall in love, don't abandon the rest of us, and don't move to New Ninjago City to be together!  
Abby: Woah! Ok! Kai… don't worry! I know how much Ashton likes you! But I'll still keep a quiet eye one them…  
Kai: How much she likes me…? So, she really likes me!? I mean *cooly* thanks for helping…!

(Outside of training room)

Ashton: *walking out and closing door* You sure…?  
Drew: *voice* Yes!  
Ashton: Ok. *closes the door then bumps into Abby* What the…?  
Abby: Who were you talking to!?  
Ashton: Drew…  
Abby: About who - I mean what?  
Ashton: Why he was by himself.  
Abby: You SURE!?  
Ashton: Yes…  
Abby: Ok…  
Ashton: Cause we literally just repeated some of the conversation between Drew and me for a second.  
Abby: Oh. Bye then!  
Ashton: Hmm… that was weird.

(Sensei's room)

*Sensei is sitting in front of spirit smoke*

(Spirit smoke:  
*Cole is alone in the bedroom and is cuddled up with a pillow*  
Cole: Oh! You like that, Lauren? Well… I bet you'd like this even more! *starts kissing pillow, then hears a noise, opens one eye, looks towards the door and screams*  
*A werewolf stands in the entrance then dashes towards Cole, who is still screaming*)

Sensei: Oh dear! I am both frightened *pauses* and disturbed…

(Werewolf hideout)

Nya: *walking in* Hey Kurt! I need a favor…  
Kurt: Hmm… I like the sound of that! What kind of favor?  
Nya: Revenge kind.  
Conan: Ooo! Our favorite!  
*Kurt chuckles*  
Conan: What?  
Kurt: We're helping with a FAVOR and it's our FAVORite kind! *laughs*  
Nya: Ok, are you going to help me or not?  
Conan: It would be our pleasure!

(Dinner)

Jay: Hey, could someone pass the salt?  
*Ashton slides salt towards Jay*  
Jay: Thanks!  
Kai: *whispering to Abby* Did you see that? He was totally flirting with her!  
Abby: Ok, calm down! Him thanking her for passing the salt is NOT flirting!  
Kai: You never know. Jay's always had a strange way of showing feelings.  
*Abby rolls her eyes and turns away*  
Lauren: *walks in with food and bumps into Zane* Sorry! Sorry! I'm SO sorry!  
Zane: That's quite alright. It's just a few drops.  
*Lauren sighs then giggles, Zane smiling too*  
Cole: *to self* He's a ROBOT! A human and robot *stabs food with fork each syllable* do-not-come-PUTE!  
*Lloyd weirdly looks at Cole*  
Cole: What are you looking at, kid? Having a personal moment here!  
Lloyd: Yeah… but not very private!  
Cole: *looks around seeing everyone staring at him* Fine. Then I'll go where I CAN be in private! *leaves*  
Zane: What is the matter with Cole?  
Abby: *laughing* I think he's jealous!  
*Kai looks at Abby*  
Abby: Not that jealousy is bad though… haha!  
Lloyd: Wow! There is a lot of tension on this ship lately!  
Kai: I wonder why… *gives Jay a death stare*  
Jay: What!?  
*Cole's scream is heard*  
Sensei: Oh no. I'm afraid the time has come…  
Lloyd: the time? Time of what?  
Sensei: My spirit smoke predicted that a werewolf would get on board and harm Cole.  
Lauren: NOW you tell us this!? *dashes out, everyone following behind*

(On deck)

Sensei: First, we must know how the werewolf got on board!  
Nya: I have no idea Sensei…  
Sensei: Alright then, we must split up and try to find Cole. Ninja-GO!

(In a room)

*Werewolf Cole (Cole in werewolf form) and another werewolf are in the room and Nya comes in and slams the door shut*  
Werewolf: I brought him here, just as you requested.  
Nya: Thanks! Since he's in werewolf form, he'll never know it happened!  
Werewolf: Can I leave now?  
Nya: Sure.  
*Werewolf walks out*  
Lauren: *voice* Hey! You! Where's Cole!?  
Werewolf: *voice* I don't know what you're talking about.  
Lauren: *voice* Yes you do! Strong, black hair, bushy eyebrows, hot, you most likely bit him!  
Jay: *voice* Lauren? Have you checked in here yet?  
Lauren: *voice* Not yet. You can check, I'm still dealing with this guy!  
Nya: Jay's coming! Alright, I'm ready!  
*Jay walks in and Nya is kissing Werewolf Cole*  
Jay: *gasp* Nya!?  
Nya: Jay! You weren't supposed to…- *sees Lauren by the door as well, tearing up* Lauren? No. No! This is all wrong.  
*Everyone shows up by the door*  
Sensei: Everyone, please take Cole to Kurt. I'm going to talk to Nya.  
Everyone but Nya: Yes Sensei.

(Werewolf hideout)

*Everyone enters*  
Kurt: The game is over already!?  
Lloyd: Game?  
Conan: Yes. The girl with the short black hair asked us to turn *points to Cole* that one into a werewolf and that she'd bring him back when she was ready for him to be in his human form again.  
Jay: Nya did this on PURPOSE!?  
Lauren: Ok, I can't be here any longer. I'll wait by the entrance…  
Kai: *to self* That must have been why Nya said she need a werewolf.  
Kurt: Bring him to me.  
*Lloyd walks over handing Cole to Kurt*  
Kurt: Luna, dear, could you get me one of my blood tubes from the back?  
Luna: Of course.  
Kurt: I have a couple of test tubes filled with my blood incase stuff like this happens! *takes tube from Luna and pours it onto Cole*  
Cole: *human* Huh? What happened? And why am I covered in blood!?  
*Everyone laughs*  
Lloyd: It's good to have you back, brother!  
Zane: Indeed.  
Cole: Look Zane, I'm sorry for getting jealous of you so often lately.  
Zane: Well, I can not blame you!  
Cole: Ok tin can, now you sound like Kai!  
Kai: Hey!  
*Everyone laughs*  
Ashton: *to Kai* Ahem!  
Kai: What?  
Ashton: You're not going to apologize to Jay and me?  
Kai: You guys knew!?  
Lloyd: We all did…  
Kai: Ok, I'm sorry for over reacting too.  
Ashton: Hmm... I don't know if I believe you.  
Kai: Seriously?  
Ashton: *smiling* Yeah! You have to prove it to me!  
Zane: Oh no… *turns around*  
Abby: AAAAANNNNNDDDDD…. I'm out! *follows Zane*  
Kai: *to Ashton, smirking* Well, I have plenty of different ways to do that!  
Ashton: Then let's see!  
Lloyd: AHHH! Wait for me! *chases after Abby and Zane*

(Sensei's room)

Sensei: So, you understand your punishment?  
Nya: Yes Sensei…  
Sensei: Good. We will talk more about it tomorrow. I am tired.


	6. Episode 6: Frozen in Shock

Episode 6: Frozen in Shock

(On deck)

Cole: *walking out* Oh my gosh! It's so cold! Zane, stop practicing your powers! You're going to freeze us all to death!  
Zane: That is not me.  
Jay: Then what is it?  
Zane: I believe a blizzard has struck in Ninjago.  
Kai: But it's summer.  
Ashton: That's not a blizzard!  
*A sleigh is shown going down a hill with 3 people on it*  
Ashton: That's Elsa!  
Lloyd: Queen Elsa od Arendelle!  
*Everyone looks at Lloyd*  
Lloyd: Ok, I'm secretly a fan of Disney. So what!?  
Abby: But what are they doing HERE?  
Lloyd: Well, they're a pretty adventurous group.  
Ashton: Especially Kristoff and Sven.  
Lloyd: Yeah, so they're probably just looking for another adventure.  
Kai: By making us freeze!? *tries to use fire power to warm up,  
but it gets blown out by wind, making him sigh*  
Ashton: I hate the cold… *turns to Zane* No offense.  
Zane: None taken.  
Lauren: I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want to meet them!  
Ashton: I do too! But-  
Lloyd: That would be AWESOME!  
Ashton: But if we get close to Elsa, what if we get too cold?  
Kai: *putting arm around Ashton* I'll keep you warm!  
Ashton: *leans onto Kai* I'd like that!  
*Cole starts to put arm around Lauren*  
Lauren: Not gonna happen! *looks up to Sensei's window,  
where she knows Nya is, looks back at Cole, sighs, and turns away*

(Sensei's room)

*Sensei is in a chair while Nya is by his feet*  
Nya: Sensei, is me giving you a spa treatment seriously my punishment?  
Sensei: The start of it.  
*Nya sighs*  
Lloyd: *opens door* Hey Sensei, we're going to go see Elsa  
and Anna! Is that ok? Cool! Thanks! Bye! *closes door*  
Sensei: What…?  
Nya: Who knows…

(Jamanakai village)

*Frozen characters are seen sledding down the mountain into the village*  
Kristoff: Woo-HOOOO!  
*sleigh lands at bottom*  
Anna: Alright! Let's do that again!  
Elsa: Anna, we've done it eight times now!  
Olaf: Nine is better than eight.  
Kristoff: And ten is better than nine!  
*Sven nods*  
Lloyd: *approaching, everyone else behind him* Hey! I mean, *bows* your highnesses!  
Elsa: There's no need to bow.  
Lloyd: Sorry. Uh, I'm Lloyd! Lloyd Garmadon! And these are my  
friends Abby, Ashton, Cole, Drew, Jay, Kai, Lauren, and Zane.  
Kristoff: Cool. Nice to meet you… it's been fun. Bye! *turns around*  
Anna: Kristoff…  
Kristoff: *turning back around* Fine… So, what's with your weird outfits?  
Kai: *cooly poses and puts mask on* We're ninja!  
*Other ninja, except Lloyd, weirdly pose. Lloyd embarrassedly face palms*  
Anna: Ninja? Can you do cool karate moves!? *does weird chops, making weird sounds, and accidentally knocks Olaf's head off* Oops…  
Cole: Well, kinda! We mainly do stuff like this. *does spinjitzu*  
Elsa: Woah…  
*Sven backs away*  
Lloyd: Ok, ignore them! So, you guys need help with anything?  
Elsa: No, we're good. *accidentally freezes a deer behind her*  
Zane: Wow.  
Jay: Uh, is that safe?  
Elsa: Sure! *unfreezes deer*  
*Deer runs off, then slips on snow. Everyone starts to back away from Elsa except Jay*  
Jay: You have GOT to teach me how to do that!  
Elsa: I can't. I didn't just make this power, I was born with it!  
Anna: But it doesn't normally act up like this…  
Olaf: The deer just slipped on snow. No biggie! I do that all the time. *slips* See!  
Elsa: But it was the snow I created…  
Lloyd: It still wasn't you who made it slip. It was just itself. Everyone's a little clumsy!  
Olaf: *head on the ground and body walking around* Tell me about it…  
Elsa: But everyone is scared of me again!  
Kristoff: Says who?  
*Elsa acknowledges around them, showing everyone in  
the village ran inside and it was just them and Lloyd*  
Lloyd: Huh? My friends left?  
Anna: Maybe they went for ice cream.  
Lloyd: But it's cold.  
Anna: Hot chocolate?  
Elsa: It doesn't matter…  
Lloyd: Maybe you could come to our place! We could help you with your powers.  
Elsa: How?  
*Lloyd grins then shows his energy power*  
Anna: Cool!  
Kristoff: Uh-huh… as much as we'd LOVE that, we should start heading h-  
Elsa: To your place!  
Kristoff: What!?  
Elsa: *whispering* He seems nice. And he could help me!  
Kristoff: Fine.  
Olaf: Oh joy!  
*Everyone starts walking off together*  
Olaf: Show us the way Floyd!  
Lloyd: It's Lloyd.  
Olaf: *looks up at Lloyd* That's what I said!

(Bounty deck)

Kai: *to Ashton* I know you want to see and meet them, but it's too dangerous!  
Ashton: Kai, I-  
Kai: I'm just looking out for you! You're not a skilled ninja or samurai.  
Ashton: I know…  
Lloyd: *coming onto ship* Here we are!  
Kristoff: *behind Lloyd* Meh… I've seen better.  
Kai: Lloyd, what are you doing?  
Lloyd: Helping Elsa.  
Kai: Hmm… ok. I'm going inside. You coming Ashton?  
Ashton: No, I wanna stay out here.  
Kai: Alright, your choice. *walks inside*  
Lloyd: Ok, first try to make ALL this snow you made go away.  
Elsa: All of it?  
Lloyd: All of it!

(Kitchen)

Abby: You know, Lloyd seems really interested in Elsa.  
Lauren: I wouldn't say interested in HER, just interested in meeting and helping her.  
Abby: You sure?  
Lauren: Well, no. That's just what I believe!  
Cole: *entering with a pot* Who wants some fresh chili?  
Jay: Nah.  
Abby: No thanks.  
Zane: We're all good.  
Lauren: Sorry!  
Cole: Come on!  
*Kai walks in*  
Jay: Where's Ashton?  
Kai: On deck with the Arendelle people…  
Cole: Hey Kai, want some chili?  
Kai: I'll pass.  
*Cole sighs*  
*Sensei and Nya walk in. Sensei's beard is braided and Nya is completely dirty*  
Nya: Don't ask…  
Sensei: What is that horrid smell?  
*Everyone else turns to Cole then looks down at his chili*  
Cole: Hey! Maybe if you TRIED it you'd like it!  
Kai: We have. Which is why we don't want to do it again…  
*Everyone else nods*

(Later outside)

Abby: *walking out* Hey Lloyd! Wanna come join me in a few games? Maybe even a movie?  
Lloyd: *still watching Elsa* Sorry Abby, I'm busy helping Elsa. Maybe in about two hours?  
Abby: That's what you said two hours ago…  
Lloyd: *looks at Abby* It's been two hours?  
*Abby sadly looks down as Kristoff nods*  
Olaf: I'll play with you Abby!  
Abby: *slightly smiling* Thanks Olaf.

(In screening room)

*Kai, Jay, Anna, Drew, and Cole are all holding controllers playing  
the Wii U. Ashton, Lauren, and Zane stand in the back*  
Jay: How did she…?  
Anna: Haha! Yeah! THAT'S how to win a racing game!  
Ashton: Please… Someone hand ME a controller. I'll show who's the REAL boss!  
Drew: Oh no!  
Lauren: *laughing* You guys are going down…  
Cole: Hmm. Ok! Take mine! *hands controller to Ashton and they switch places*  
*Lauren notices Cole standing next to her, blushes, and scoots away*  
Jay: What!? Kai! Stop aiming for ME! Ashton's the one in first place!  
Kai: I know!  
Anna: Sorry losers, you've just been crossed!  
Kai: What?  
*Kai and Jay both look at the screen and scream*  
Jay: Kai! You made us fall!  
Drew: You guys suck at this game.  
Kai: We do NOT! I don't at least… I wouldn't have fallen if it wasn't for Jay!  
Ashton: Oh well! Game over! I win!  
Anna: Nice! *high fives Ashton*  
Ashton: Thank you! The master is unbeatable!  
Kai: *smiling* No kidding…!  
Jay: Ugh! Can we just play a different game?  
*Abby sadly walks in with Olaf*  
Lauren: Abby? You alright?  
Abby: I don't know.  
Olaf: Her love rejected her for Queen Elsa.  
Ashton: What!?  
Cole: I can't imagine Lloyd doing something like that.  
Abby: He didn't reject me love-wise, just company-wise. I hope…  
Olaf: It's ok Abby! Love works in different ways! It all depends on the person.  
Cole: *to self* Different ways…? Depends on the person… *looks towards Lauren* Maybe I should try other ways to impress her! I just need to know what she does and doesn't like.  
Lauren: *turning around* What did you say Cole?  
Cole: Oh! Uh… nothing!  
Kai: Abby, maybe Ashton and I could give you advice!  
Jay: You giving love advice? You'll just make it worse Mr. Jealousy!  
Anna: What about Kristoff and me?  
Drew: I don't think that would work either…  
Anna: Why not?  
Abby: Cause Lloyd is fun, caring, and helpful, while Kristoff is… well… Kristoff!  
Zane: I do not know how we can help then.  
Cole: Yeah. Even if we try talking sense into him, he'll give us the same response he did to you!  
Anna: Maybe Olaf and I could distract Elsa.  
Olaf: Yeah! And when she's distracted, you can get Lloyd!  
Abby: Hmm… Ok! Sounds like a plan!

(Deck)

*Nya is near front, switching between scrubbing and mopping the floor. Lloyd is mid-deck helping Elsa. Sven and Kristoff are by the edge, trying not to fall*  
Ann: *walking outside, Olaf behind her* Hey Elsa! I need help!  
Elsa: As much as I want to help, I can't! *tries to make a snowflake shape out of ice above her*  
Anna: But I wanna try to see which dress looks best on Olaf!  
Elsa: Dress? On Olaf?  
Olaf: Yeah! I wanna look as pretty as you guys!  
Elsa: Get Kristoff to help you.  
Kristoff: *still looking off the side* Not gonna happen!  
Elsa: Ok, fine! I might take a while Lloyd.  
Lloyd: Oh! That's alright.  
Anna: *quickly* Alright let's go! *pulls Elsa inside*  
*Abby walks outside*  
Lloyd: Elsa? You back already? Oh, hey Abby!  
Abby: Hey, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come join the rest of us in the screening room. Or maybe just join me in my room. Or maybe-  
*Alarm sounds*  
Lloyd: Oh dear, uh, looks like they need me! Uh, maybe later? *starts running off*  
Abby: Oh… ok… yeah… sure…

(Bridge)

Sensei: Werewolves were spotted underneath Ninjago City!  
Lloyd: Man! I hate those guys.  
Kai: Looks like they're not alone…  
Cole: Yeah! I see other figures too.  
Jay: But I can't make out who or what they are.  
Zane: It's hard to tell, the werewolves are the only clear things seen here!  
Sensei: Then you all must find out!  
Lloyd: Alright!  
Jay: Uh-uh-uh! Not you!  
Lloyd: Are we playing this game again!?  
Drew: *in corner of room* Now you know how I feel…  
Lloyd: But you guys need me! I'm the only one who has the right power to hurt them!  
Jay: You need to spend more time with Abby!  
Lloyd: I try! But-  
Cole: But you're distracted by Elsa instead?  
Lloyd: Well… I just-  
Kai: Let's go guys!  
Zane: Since Lloyd won't be there, we need a fifth.  
Kai: Drew, you wanna come?  
Drew: I don't know, let me check my schedule-YES! You didn't even have to ask!

(Deck)

*Lloyd sadly walks towards Abby*  
Kristoff: Back already huh?  
Lloyd: They wouldn't let me come with them.  
Abby: Sound familiar?  
Lloyd: *looks at Abby* Oh… I'm sorry Abby.  
Kristoff: You messed up dude.  
Lloyd: You mess up all the time!  
Kristoff: I never said I didn't.  
Nya: All of you men are screw ups!  
*Everyone turns towards Nya*  
Nya: What? Just because I'm being punished doesn't mean I can't talk.  
Abby: Anyway… I don't know Lloyd. If you're going to focus on  
other things and forget about me, I don't know if it'll work.

(Ninjago City Subways)

*Ninja and Drew are crawling above action*  
Jay: Hey guys… I think I see the werewolves!  
Zane: Sensei was correct, there are others with them.  
Drew: *looks down and gasps* Is that-!?  
Kai: No-  
Cole: Way!

(Girls room)

Ashton: Hmm… what about this: If you're earth, then I'm the moon! Cause I'm always revolving around you!  
Lauren: That'd make me sound too clingy…  
Ashton: What about-?  
*Door opens*  
Abby: GUYS! The ninja spotted something! They said they're going to need the help of EVERYONE!  
Lauren: Everyone?  
Ashton: What's wrong?  
Abby: You'll just have to see!

(Subway)

Zane: It looks like the serpentine and werewolves are at war!  
Jay: What are they saying?  
Kai: I don't know. We'll have to get closer to hear.  
Scales: YOUR subway!? This subway belongs to the serpentine! As does Ninjago!  
Kurt: I wouldn't be too sure of that…  
Scales: Oh, we are sure! And brush your teeth, they smell disgusting!  
Kurt: Fix your face! You need a makeover!  
Drew: Who should we help?  
Cole: As much as I hate to say it, we need to help the serpentine.  
Jay: How?  
Kai: Well, we could, uh…-  
Scales: *looking up* YOU!  
Kai: Uh oh…  
Scales: You ninja are always sneaking around and are in our business!  
Kurt: Those guys bug you too?  
Scales: Indeed.  
Kurt: I know what we should do.  
Scales: Kidnap the ninja?  
Kurt: Indeed.  
Drew; Ok, now I'm glad I'm not a ninja!  
*Ninja look at Drew*  
Scales: ATTACK!  
*Ninja run as they are chased by serpentine and werewolves*  
Werewolf: I've got one of them, master. *holds Jay up*  
Serpentine: I've got another! *holds up Drew*  
Scales: Marvelous!  
Kurt: There goes another one! *points to Cole jumping on top of a subway car*  
Conan: I've got him!  
Scales: There's the red one! *points to Kai zip lining across the room by his sword*  
Kurt: *counts* We've only got four! Where's the last one?  
Scales: Lloyd?  
Cole: *tied up* Sorry! Lloyd's not here!  
Jay: Yeah! You're supposed to be looking for Zane.  
*Others slap Jay*  
Scales: Ah yes! Zane! The white ninja.  
Kurt: There he is over there! *points to a white arm behind a barrel*  
*A serpentine rushes over*  
Serpentine: *pulls out arm* It's a fake!  
Scales: What!?  
Kai: Haha! Nice!  
Zane: *as everyone approaches other side of room to see the fake* Do not worry my brothers. I have got you! *begins to cut rope*  
Conan: *behind Zane* I wouldn't be too sure of that. *holds up rope*  
Zane: This… does not look good.  
*Conan starts to reach towards Zane but gets frozen*  
Zane: Uh… did I do that?  
Elsa: *voice* Nope!  
*Ninja all turn to see the others on the sides of the subway*  
Jay: Haha! Yeah!  
Drew: Alright!  
Anna: We're here to save the day!  
Kristoff: *walking towards serpentine and werewolves* I've got these ugly bastards.  
*Sven follows Kristoff and helps him tie them up*  
Lloyd: Sorry Kurt. Your time here is- *looks over* Scales!?  
Scales: Ugh. You again…  
Nya: What were you all trying to do here!?  
Kurt: We were just going to use this subway as a new headquarters,  
but these scale-faced jerks wouldn't let us!  
Scales: You're the jerks for trying to take our home!  
Kurt: The subway isn't your home.  
Lauren: Ok, ANYWAYS… Look, you all want to be here right? Right.  
Abby: So what if instead of fighting over it, you each get different parts of the subway.  
Ashton: Yeah! I doubt you guys use it all anyway.  
Anna: Oo! I'll draw out the chart!  
Sensei: Here's a subway map against the wall.  
Anna: Alright!

(Later)

Nya: Alright! It's settles. Hypnobrai get the blue section.  
Ashton: Fangpyre are in the red section.  
Abby: Venomari section is the green.  
Elsa: Yellow section belongs to Constrictai.  
Anna: Werewolves get brown!  
Lauren: And wolves get black.  
Sensei: And this main point is to share. Understand?  
Monsters: Yes…  
Cole: Not to complain… But we're still stuck over here!  
Lauren: I've got it! *unties ninja*  
Cole: Wow! Thanks!  
Lauren: No problem.  
Cole: Did you see that? She didn't ignore me this time.  
*Ninja and Drew roll eyes and join the rest of the group*

(Kitchen)

Lloyd: So that's what would happen if the Frozen characters came to Ninjago from Arendelle!  
Kai: So let me get this straight… You called us up here just to tell us a story about Frozen characters…?  
Lloyd: Yep!  
Ashton: It was awesome! I love Frozen!  
Kai: Oh! Uh! Psh… Yeah… I loved it too…!  
Abby: Yeah… As awesome as that would be… I doubt it would happen!  
Cole: I bet Jay would rather see Prince Donegan!  
Jay: Yeah. And if ANY fictional character should come see us, it should be the ultimate space fighter! And it's FRITZ Donegan!  
Lloyd: That would be cool too, but you wouldn't get to meet a princess and a queen.  
Cole: But we WOULD meet a PRINCE!  
Jay: Fritz, FRITZ!  
Drew: Who's Fritz Donegan?  
Jay: Oh my gosh he-  
Nya: NO! Don't get him started!  
Lloyd: As fun as this sounds… I'm going back to our room.  
Zane: As will I!  
Sensei: You tried Lloyd.


End file.
